


One More Wanted

by GlitterCake20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Facials, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kisses, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Shameless Smut, Tag Team, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, established stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: ... and they were roommates!





	One More Wanted

 

**Bucky**

Steve and Bucky settle into their new house on the countryside- a large white two story in the middle of nothing and nowhere, there’s an old rickety wooden fence that surrounds it and shrubs of white blossoming flowers out front. Their front yard stretches in endless green planes and a small dirt road splits the grass down the middle. Beside it, rows and rows of beautiful oak trees stand tall, shading the path.

It’s fantastic. The house is big inside too with bright open spaces, a sunlit porch and lots of surfaces to bend each other over.

They do just that for the first few weeks. Bucky will come home from the market with two coffees and find Steve wet from a shower, shove him up against a wall and finger him so good his legs start shaking. Coffee long forgotten.

Other times Bucky’s cooking up something fantastic and Steve will eat his ass out in front of the stove to pass the time. Sometimes it’s just slow, lazy, sloppy sex while they talk about what renovations they want to do. Now, on the living room floor, is one of those times:

Perched up on his elbows Bucky says, “You wanna knock the side wall down and make it another bedroom?” he nestles his dick down deep in Steve, they both grunt and squirm at the full, slow movement. Bucky kisses Steve.

“Hm, what about we make it a sauna— _oh god_ …” Steve answers, legs coming up around Bucky to pull him in deeper.

Bucky gasps at the new angle and then thrusts in harder, bringing Steve with him, “What’re we gonna do with a sauna, doll?”

“Well, what are we gonna do with an extra bedroom? We’ll have four then.” Steve asks, his hand comes up to Bucky’s ass, squeezing hard and Bucky responds with a low growl, bites into Steve’s shoulder.

“Fuck me four times?”

“A day?”

“Jesus doll, you'll wring me dry I swear.” Bucky laughs, raises his hips a bit to get Steve just right.

“We could— _ah, fuck yeah, like that Buck_ —we could get a roommate?”

“A roommate?” Bucky asks against Steve’s cheek. He’s getting close, thighs going all tingly and warm, his hips lose their slow steady rhythm and begins slamming in harder.

Steve’s short on his tail, dick already in his fist, pumping, “Come on my face and I’ll tell you?”

“Christ. Yeah okay.” Bucky pulls out, pushes himself up so he’s straddled over Steve’s waist and jerks off hard and steady. His hand comes up to cover Steve’s eyes just before he spills, “Open up for me Stevie… yeah, doll, ah fuck look at you, oh that’s perfect baby.” His come falls on Steve’s ready tongue, and some on his pink cheeks. Steve smiles as his orgasm hits him, moaning open mouthed and pretty, swallowing what he licked up.

Bucky falls flat beside Steve, both kind of breathless having worked up just enough of an effort to leave them with a sweaty glow. He looks over at Steve, he’s brilliantly gorgeous like this in the bright sunlight that filters through the window, his long lashes casting halfmoon shadows on his cheeks, mouth pink from kissing too hard.

“Hey,” he nudges Steve, “wanna tell me about this roommate idea?”

“Well you know. Can’t do any harm right? We’ve got all this space to share and it’ll be good to have someone around to help out.” Steve swings a massive thigh over Bucky. “This place is huge.”

Bucky gets a quirk in the corner of his mouth. “And what if I wanna ravish you on the kitchen counter? Can’t do that with a roommate.”

“They can watch.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, huh?”

Secretly Bucky knows Steve really will. That’s not why he agrees though, but they settle on getting a roommate. It’s a task easier said than done, a few weeks pass since they’ve placed the add and no one really measures up to what they had in mind. Bucky wants someone who is better at board games than he is, so he can finally beat Steve. Steve wants someone clean and trustworthy. Steve’s a simple guy. Bucky’s a sore loser.

**Steve**

It’s a warm and humid summer day when all their boxes are finally ticked. The guy’s name is Sam Wilson and he changes everything the minute he shows up at their front door with a khaki duffle bag, still dressed in his air force overalls, a cap and aviator shades.  

“Saw an add in town. You the one looking for a roommate?” he holds the paper with Bucky’s squiggly handwriting up at Steve.

“Uh…”

It’s not that Steve means to stare, and he forces himself not to, but the guy’s front buttons are open and he’s sweating through his undershirt and his arms are _incredible…_

“I’m sorry,” Bucky pulls the door open wider, he too falters momentarily, “He’s not always like this. We’re the ones who placed the add. You interested?”

“Yeah man, I’m Sam. Sam Wilson.”

Bucky smiles and shakes his hand, pokes Steve in the ribs to remember his manners. He shakes Sam’s hand too and glances at Bucky who gives him a look he’s never seen before. Steve’s not sure what it’s for but it makes his gut go all warm and his cock jump in his jeans.

“I'm James, you can call me Bucky though, This is Steve.”

Bucky takes his duffle bag from him and shows Sam inside, to the kitchen, Steve follows and sits down opposite Sam at the island.

“You serve?” Bucky asks gesturing to the uniform and places two glasses of orange juice down.

“Five years. Discharged last week.” Sam takes a big gulp and Steve can’t help but notice his wet bottom lip and what the fuck is wrong with him. He looks to Bucky only to see his eyes fixed on the same thing. He’s sure they’ve both lost their minds. It’s not every day that gorgeous soldiers all sweaty and huge show up at their doorstep like this. He shrugs it off to them isolating themselves from human life in favor of fucking their days away. He resolves to get out of the house the very next day and strike up a chat with Mrs. Shannon from the bakery.

Bucky stands with his arms folded casually over his chest while Sam speaks, Steve watches them. Sam’s skin glows deep in the afternoon light, Bucky’s blue eyes are almost luminescent in it. But aside from how beautiful they both are, there’s something in the way Bucky laughs when Sam makes a joke, something different in the way his eyes crinkle. Kind of the same as when he laughs at Steve and pulls him close and tells him in the fondest way how ridiculous he is.

“So, you two…” Sam looks between them and Steve is snapped from his thoughts, “Together?”

“Me and this big dollface?” Bucky comes over, loops an arm around Steve from behind and kisses the top of his head, “Years and years.” He says, smiling.

Sam nods, “That’s special man.”

Steve turns his head to kiss Bucky’s forearm and asks, “How ‘bout you? Why’d you come all the way out here?”

“Tired of people I guess. Looking for peace and quiet.” Sam says.

“Well now.” Bucky starts, and Steve knows that tone, “You ain’t gonna find that here. He gets _so_ loud.”

Steve’s cheeks flare up, “Oh, jeez Buck! Come on—I don’t, I don’t…” he says to Sam who is now laughing and once again both Steve and Bucky freeze, staring at Sam.

“Nah that’s cool man,” Sam grins wonderfully, “I can handle that type of noise.”

Steve thinks if they weren’t made of flesh and bone they’d melt into a puddle of themselves.

They spend the day showing Sam around the house and surrounding lands. He loves it there, says it’s exactly the quiet he was looking for. Sam offers to help Steve with the fire pit he wants to build. Bucky has to stop them when they start talking about a waterfall pool with fountains. Steve and Sam share a secret ‘we’ll do it anyway’ look when Bucky walks up ahead.

**Bucky**

They’ve been at it for two weeks, Steve and Sam, building this fire pit off to the side of the house right by the old willow tree. Sam carries out the large rock slabs and Steve lays them down, all in a perfect circle that twirls inward, they’ve even built them each a seat to sit on and enjoy the fire.

It’s glorious to watch, these two muscle machines at work in the sun bending and straining. Bucky doesn’t even feel guilty for just sitting by. Steve with his floppy blonde hair and big capable hands that curl around the concrete, Sam’s strong back and thighs that seem to never tire.

“Shower time boys!” he calls, and they come jogging over. Bucky picks up the hose and sprays them down, doesn’t expect Sam to peel his shirt off but he does and Steve doesn’t know where to look so he stares straight ahead at Bucky, all breathless, his wet shirt sticking to his chest like cling film.

“Well come on Stevie. You too.” Bucky’s in this for the win. In addition he's surprised to find that Sam has this effect on Steve too.

“Yeah come on big guy,” Sam’s eyes swoop down Steve’s sturdy frame, “Don't make me look stupid now.”

And well, Steve’s a show-off so he rips his shirt at the collar and tears it open, tosses the rag at Bucky. He leans down and kisses him hotly, hard, and winks at Sam before he jogs back to the pit and starts building again. He's got that serious clench in his jaw that makes Bucky want to get down on his knees.

Bucky smiles and puts Sam’s shades on. He stretches out deliberately slow in the lawn chair, drawing Sam’s eyes to his bare torso and legs. He’s not sure what the hell he’s doing, but he likes the way Sam looks at him, he likes the way Sam looks at Steve too and he likes looking at both of them.

Sam licks his lips and looks away then lets out a baffled laugh like he can’t quite figure this out either.

 

Later when the night falls over the countryside, they all head inside and Sam takes a shower while Bucky makes them lasagna.

Steve doesn’t eat him out in front of the stove, but he is plastered to Bucky’s back, sucking small bruises into his neck, his hands flat and warm under his shirt, rubbing over his abs.

“Love you.” Steve mumbles into his hair.

Bucky’s spine tingles and he whispers back “Me too. ‘Till the end of the line.”

And God, does he love him. Steve is the place where his sun sets and his moon rises and where his heart is filled to the brim with happiness. Since they were only snotty nosed kids in the city who dreamt of being superheroes with shields and guns. Before they even knew what it was, they were meant for each other. There is no version of this life where they won’t end up together. They've tried it, being apart, but they always came back to the place where their hearts beat in rhythm with one another’s.

But, somewhere in his full heart, he finds a space opening up. A fondness he can’t hide for this man that came into their lives with his funny jokes and quick comebacks, his bright smile warmer than sunlight. It takes nothing away from his love for Steve, but he doesn’t know what to do with it, so he keeps it quiet and lets it be.

Sam comes into the kitchen then, “Want me to give you a moment?” he teases and pulls the fridge open for a beer.

Steve doesn’t move from Bucky’s back, but when they look over at Sam, Steve’s grip tightens around Bucky’s middle.

Sam only has a pair of loose blue sleep shorts on, rolled up at the waist like he’s lost weight and they won’t stay up. His hips cut a deep arrow downward into the shorts, his thighs thick and strong below.

“Oh Jesus! I, uh, I forgot the trash out.” Steve jumps back and scurries out the back. Over his shoulder he yells, “Racoons!!” and disappears into the night.

Bucky giggles because, honestly, same. More importantly he notes that he wasn't wrong about Steve being affected by Sam too. And now that Sam is standing there in nothing but temptation, it's clear as daylight.

Sam hands him a beer and sits down on one of the stools as Bucky dishes up for the three of them. Sam digs in straight away, Bucky joins him and a while later Steve comes back. If he jerked off behind a tree Bucky wouldn’t be surprised.

Steve sits close to Bucky like he’s some kind of refuge, little does he know Bucky is equally confused. Sam picks up on it and frowns at them, “Look if it’s the pants I can--”

Bucky blurts out “Don’t you dare!” before he can stop himself and points his fork at Sam. Sam cocks his head to side. “The pants are fine. You’re fine. We’re all fine. Okay?”

Sam cautiously takes a bite, eyeing them both, “Uh huh.”

They eat, and wash up, and they’ve got quite the system going- Steve washes, Bucky dries and Sam packs away…. Steve and Bucky catch each other looking at Sam’s ass when he reaches up high to put the plates away and then Steve’s cheeks turn a deep pink again. Great system.

“Hey man,” Sam says, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder, “that was some real good food. Thanks.” and he gives Bucky that wondrous smile again.

“Yeah no problem, glad you liked it. Tomorrow night’s on you buddy.”

“Barbeque in the new fire pit?” Sam asks, heading up stairs.

Steve wipes the counter off and then leans down on it beside Bucky, “I picked up some steaks yesterday. Sounds good.”

“It’s a date.” Sam call over his shoulder and salutes them both, “Night gentlemen.”

“Night Sam!” they both chime at the same time like giddy school girls while they watch him go. He must be rethinking his accommodation choices by now, Bucky’s sure. Doesn’t stop them both from staring at his ass in those shorts then pretending that’s not what they were doing.

Steve’s hand absentmindedly slips in the back of Bucky’s pants, “Race you upstairs?”

Bucky starts running, “Too slow Rogers!”

Upstairs, behind the closed door Steve pins Bucky to the wall, face first, pulling his ass back to grind his dick against it. His hands are rough, movements quick, and it makes Bucky’s stomach knot up tight with want.

“Stevie come on, don’t play.”

Steve reaches around for his cock, palms at it through his clothes and squeezes. Bucky starts undoing the button before Steve rips it like he did the shirt earlier. As soon as his pants hit the floor, Steve’s hand slides between his cheeks. Two wet, slick fingers find his hole and circles, presses, and rubs over it.

“God, Buck, you’re so beautiful,” Steve breathes into his ear, nipping at the lobe as he slips a finger inside. “You're so fuckin’ pretty.” His other hand comes up and he slides two fingers into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moans around them, tries to suck but he fails when Steve slides another finger into his ass and starts pumping in and out. His back arches and his head falls back on Steve’s shoulder.

“Stevie… God Steve, that feels so good.” the words are slurred and muffled by Steve's fingers.

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice goes low, and he pushes Bucky’s thigh up with his long leg, angling him against the wall, spreading his ass open for a third finger. “How about this baby? Hm? How’s that feel?”

Bucky can feel Steve’s stubble scratch his neck where he kisses, his chest rumbling against Bucky’s back as he speaks and his hard, wet cock pressing against him. He can only mumble and whine senselessly with Steve’s fingers in his mouth, has to stop himself from biting down when Steve sticks one more in and twists his hand around.

He makes a pathetic sound and Steve calls it heaven. Bucky wants to say that _Steve_ is heaven, but he can’t. He’s too full, feeling too much, body starting to shake with the overwhelm of Steve all around him, inside him, pressed close to him. Steve’s all over and Bucky’s gone.

He comes blinding, whining broken and unashamed, forgetting that sound travels in a big, quiet house like this one. Perhaps a part of him is aware of this but doesn’t particularly care to shut up. Maybe he _wants_ to be heard.

“Oh, baby, that’s it. Come for me.” Steve rubs against him, licks at the soft part below his ear and Bucky’s cock lurches and spills down the wall, untouched, four fingers in his ass helping him along.

Steve’s fingers slip from his mouth and he yanks Bucky’s face to the side to kiss him. He dips his tongue inside and Bucky, through a pleasure daze, at least tries to kiss back but all he can manage is a hapless “Stevie.”

Two huge hands wrap around his waist and lifts his hips up, and then Steve’s thick cock slides inside and he sighs and melts against Bucky’s back as he bottoms out in one slow, smooth shift.

“Jesus, so tight. So good Buck.”

Bucky grunts at the new fullness, fingers curling into the drywall. He’s boneless now, only held up by Steve’s strong arm around him when he begins to thrust into him.

Maybe it’s his cloudy mind, maybe it’s the rush of ecstasy he feels with Steve in him like this, chasing after his orgasm and dragging Bucky with him for one more round, but he decides now’s a good time to bring it up.

“Stevie.. babydoll…” he hoarsely says and Steve hums, slamming into him harder. It feels good enough for him to start stroking his dick again, slowly. “You think of Sam sometimes… you know… like that?”

“Huh?” Steve’s hips slow a little and he sounds panicked.

“I mean I see you looking at him sometimes-”

He stops totally now, Bucky doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s wearing a pained frown. “Buck, no, I didn’t mean to-”

“I do too, you know…”

“What? Bucky?”

Bucky starts fucking back on his cock. If Steve won’t move he’ll move for him. Steve moans, spanning his palms around Bucky’s middle. “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen his ass doll, his legs.”

Bucky rolls back again and Steve’s mouth finds the back of his neck, “Those arms Stevie, picking up concrete slabs like it’s nothing… imagine how he could pick you up, huh?”

Steve grunts and digs his nails into Bucky’s moving ass. Bucky hears him take a deep breath and shudders when he lets it out, like he’s conceding. “His smile Buck…” he finally says and Bucky grins so hard.

“Yeah…” They’re talking low enough now that no one will hear them, it’s just here between them, dirty little shared secrets. “And his body, so thick Stevie, I could see his dick through those shorts tonight…”

Steve loses it and starts pounding back into Bucky, grips the back of his neck and just slams in. Bucky braces himself on the wall, his spine already buzzing to get off, “You think he’d suck your dick right now? Hm? Imagine those lips around you Buck…”

He _has_ been imaging that, and the thoughts of Sam and Steve and how they could touch him is enough to drive him over the edge. He comes again, this time within the friction of his hand and soon feels Steve’s hot spurts go off inside him too.

“Baby, fuck… _fuck_!”

* * *

In his room, Sam stares wide-eyed at the ceiling, fist wet with come, his other hand clenched between his teeth from trying to keep his moans quiet so he could hear theirs.

* * *

**Steve**

Another week later Steve and Sam finish the fire pit. Steve beams when Bucky says it looks great and gives them both a pat on the back. He turns to kiss Bucky, body aching to turn the other way too, but he doesn’t.

It’s not like it’s a new thing for them. That’s not the issue. Back in college they shared a dorm room, and a bright and pretty art student called Natasha used to do the walk of shame rather proudly from their room almost every morning until she just started bunking with them. Thing with Nat was that it was young glory days, casual lustful flings since she never wanted anything more.

Steve knows with Sam it won’t be so simple. They’re older now, they don’t even know if he’s into this kind of thing and how does one even bring this up? _‘Hey we like you big time, wanna bang?’_ Bucky will argue that _that_ is exactly the way to approach it.

Steve’s just not sure at all, he’s convinced it could just stay his and Buck’s secret, but Bucky’s not convinced they can keep it. He’s always been the charmer, the smooth talker where Steve’s the one to stumble over himself. He’s known Bucky all his life, and he _still_ gets clumsy in his presence.

He decides to follow Bucky’s “What happens, happens” philosophy. Clinging tightly to the “But you’ll always be mine.” that Bucky whispered into his ear when he fell asleep in his arms the night before.

He’s watching Sam and Bucky drag out some lawn chairs, a cooler and loads of snacks. Sam starts up a fire and Steve brings out a football.

“Oh, you don’t wanna start something Rogers.” Sam says dusting is hands off.

Bucky winks at Steve, “Oh he does.”

That gets him a killer glare from Steve that he laughs off, keeping himself busy with getting drinks out the cooler.

“Come on. You two play me.”

“You seem very sure you’re gonna win.” Steve notes

“I know I am.” Sam looks at Bucky then Steve and taps the ball out of Steve’s hands lightning fast. Steve must have a look on his face because Bucky’s grinning at him like _that_.

Needless to say, Sam kicks their asses hands down. He’s fast and agile and impossible to predict. Bucky yells that he’s volatile and crazy and not playing fair with the way he gets the ball from them with little to no effort at all. Sam rounds the trees down the long pathway, winding in between them to throw Bucky off his tail. It works for about a minute until Steve wings around the front and decks them both flat on their backs in the long green grass, caging them in with his arms.

It takes them all a second to recover, Bucky and Sam more so, and Steve uses the opportunity to take them both in like this- breathless, sweating, chests heaving, lips parted. He can’t deny that it’s a wonderful sight, and that makes him wish he’d gotten them in this state some other way.

When his dick twitches at the thought he realises his legs are straddled over one of Sam’s thighs and one of Bucky’s. If he gets hard now there’s no doubt they’ll feel it.

“Thought you said you’re were a pilot.” Steve huffs out, smiling.

Sam grins and looks down at their position but stays right where he is. “I never said _just_ a pilot.” His eyes come back up, and Jesus, they fall right on Steve’s mouth.

Steve feels Bucky’s leg shift against him and Sam. All he wants to do is lean down and kiss Sam’s full, beautiful lips, to taste them, to see if they’d fit onto his as perfectly as Bucky’s.

Instead he gets up and pulls them both to their feet. He can feel Bucky’s eye roll a mile away, so as they walk back to the fire, he slips an arm around Sam’s neck and feels Sam’s hand rest low on his hip. Their bodies are warm where they press together, Sam’s hand a welcoming weight.

Bucky smiles softly to himself when Steve looks back at him. There are a few things that he holds very dear to his heart, Bucky Barnes in his entirety is the foremost of those things and his smile a close second. Right now, the combination of Sam and Steve is putting that smile on Bucky’s face so Steve will do his best to keep it that way.

After dinner they’re huddled together around the fire. Sam’s telling them stories about his time in the air force, there’s some slow music playing from Bucky’s phone and the fire crackles around them.

Steve hasn’t moved in about an hour because Sam, amid his story, had hooked his leg over Steve’s and he’s tucked in under Bucky’s arm. Steve holds Bucky’s hand on Sam’s shoulder. He feels like if he moves even an inch, it’s a moment lost that they most likely won’t get back.

“—right? So that’s why I play ball like a boss.” Sam shrugs. The confidence he excludes without being conceited, is hot, it has Steve ready to just throw himself at Sam’s feet.

Bucky turns to Sam a little, “You sure they didn’t juice you up with secret serum? Heard they do that shit.”

Sam laughs all full and throaty, magnificently, and Steve catches Bucky’s eye. They flick from Sam to him, back to Sam and land on Steve again with meaning.

It's then that Steve feels it, a shift in the make up of his heart, in the core of it. Split in two yet whole. A space for Bucky -safe and warm and familiar. Another for Sam - exhilarating, new and hungry. In his chest it beats wild.

Steve knows Bucky feels it too, because whenever Sam makes a joke or cracks a smile or glances a second too long in Bucky’s direction, Bucky tips his chin down and shakes his head. James Barnes is only ever abashed when he’s in love.

 _Steve knows_ that because that's how he realised Bucky was in love with him all those years ago, and that he too had fallen hard. It feels like that all over again now- Sam smiles gap toothed. Bucky grins crooked. Steve's gone six love.

Bucky sees it, he knows. He bites his lip. It's incredibly sexy.

Steve lifts an eyebrow in question even if he knows what that look is for. Bucky only winks slow and lazy at him, that pretty mouth pulling into a grin as Sam starts talking again.

'Fuck you' Steve mouths at him even though he’s hot under his clothes where he sits, his neck and ears undoubtedly flushed pink.

Bucky mouths back 'I'd _love_ to' and he makes the face he does when he comes, puts it on a little more and bites his lip again.

Sam catches them both and smiles. “Yo!” he says abruptly and shoots up, “Heard there’s shooting stars out tonight. I’ll get us some pillows yeah?”

Bucky pulls Steve into his lap the moment Sam turns toward the house, “Big square ones in the lounge!” he calls after Sam and then his sweet pink lips find Steve’s.

A warm palm comes up to Steve’s cheek and Bucky strokes the skin there over and over. He says, “Jesus, you’re gorgeous Stevie. You’re so pretty, doll. I’m the luckiest guy.” and stares at Steve’s face in awe.

“Ah, come on Buck.” Steve smiles and looks down but Bucky tilts his face up again and pulls at his belt loops with his other hand. Steve’s hips start moving. “Buck, we can’t—Sam…”

“Yeah… I know. Shh.” He rubs over Steve’s ass and to keep from moaning Steve locks their lips again. Bucky’s mouth is slack and wet and warm, soft. Steve can’t help but lick into it.

It takes a second for them to realise Sam’s standing there with something heated and rough in his eyes. Bucky pulls back from Steve and they both look at Sam when he drops the pillows and something else down beside them, something smaller.

Steve makes a choked sound looking at the items beside them- a tube of lube and two condoms. Bucky’s hand squeezes down on Steve’s thigh. But there’s only two silver wrappers, Steve realises, and he’s almost disappointed. Almost, but Sam holds out one more and drops it with the others.

He wants it too. He wants them bad.

Bucky says nothing, he just pulls Sam closer by the front of his pants until he too is in Bucky’s lap, straddling his right thigh, Steve the left. Steve thinks his head is about to explode.

Sam licks his lips and looks curiously between them both. Bucky brings his hand up to Sam’s face and Sam grips his wrist, kisses the pad of his thumbs.

Bucky turns to Steve again, brings him down by the back of his neck and kisses him so hard his lips throb, “I love you doll.” he says earnestly.

Steve smiles at him, “I love you.”

Then, Bucky pushes them toward each other and carefully, tentatively, he cups Sam’s face and kisses him too. He’s happy to find that, yes, Sam’s lips do in fact fit precisely onto his like the third piece of a puzzle he hadn’t realised was missing until a little while ago.

Bucky grabs both their asses and they gasp apart, Sam leans down and licks a stripe up Bucky’s lips, “You guys sure about this?” he asks hovering just above Bucky’s mouth.

“Hundred percent.” says Bucky, “If you are?”

“I’d be stupid to say no.”

Steve watches them kiss and its fantastic, he’s certain he’s never seen anything that beautiful before. Except maybe Natasha’s mouth around Bucky’s cock, he still dreams about that sometimes.

He’s hard, and he aches in his boxers for friction. He needs someone to touch him but since they’re busy he starts grinding down on Bucky’s thigh.

From the corner of his eye he sees Bucky guiding Sam’s hips into a rhythm as well, and he begins to move with Steve, lets out a delicious rough sound that hits Steve right in the gut and speeds things along tenfold.

“That’s it doll, show him how pretty you are when you come.” Bucky zips Steve’s pants open, his hard cock jutting out wet at the tip. Steve’s face heats up with Sam’s eyes on him like this, exposed, but Sam’s not doing much better. Bucky helps him out too, pulling the waistband over his erection to reveal the thick shiny head of his dick.

Steve whines, grabs Sam toward him, half kissing half moaning while Bucky starts stroking them both.  Steve watches Bucky’s fingers curl around Sam tentatively, taking in his thickness. The sight makes Steve fuck up into Bucky's hand. God, Steve thinks, his face right now is a masterpiece. Him and Sam look down to catch Buck's eyes and he smiles.

“Baby… Buck, I'm close don't stop alright?”

Bucky jerks them both at the same tempo, not fast, just a steady up and down, both their hips rolling up into it while the attention of his blue eyes flick between them.

“I ain't far behind…” Sam rasps and digs his nails into Steve's shoulders.

Bucky's fists slides over the tips of their dicks, the slickness there easing how he glides, “Then go ahead” he says and squeezes ever so slightly.

Steve watches Sam's thick cock move in Bucky's hand, listens to the fast breaths he lets out, then he looks to Bucky's lip between his teeth, the look of utter want on his face, feels the thick line of his hard-on against his leg as he ruts and it's over. Bucky lifts his shirt to expose his abs for Steve to come on and with a cry he slumps forward and Bucky strokes him over, body stuttering out every drop

Sam's hand is on Steve's ass when he comes too, he squeezes and grunts, tipping his head back. Steve cups his neck and holds on until they're both done.

“Jesus, look at you two.” Bucky gapes at them, his hands and abs wet with their come, and Sam laughs quietly.

Steve opens his eyes, lifts his head back up and says “You need to…” while he slides his hand down the front of Bucky’s pants. Buck’s stiff and leaking already as Steve’s fist slides over his cock and Sam starts kissing him, a light pink flush spreads across his nose. He smiles that lopsided smile Steve’s weak for.

“I won’t last too long doll.” he says, head tipping back against the chair.

Steve noses at his jaw, “That’s fine,” he whispers and begins to jerk him faster, “wanna feel you Buck, come on.”

Bucky leaks the more Steve moves, moans into Sam’s mouth while Sam works one of his nipples between his fingers and Bucky starts shivering, “Stevie… Steve, _oh Christ_ , Steve!” his muscles tense and he buries his face in Sam’s neck, comes thick into Steve’s hand.

**Bucky**

They’re in a rush to get back up stairs and once they’re there Sam shuts the door to Steve and Bucky’s room behind the three of them.

Bucky is the first to strip down bare, and he giggles a bit when Sam stares slack jawed at him. Steve does too but his eyes are hungry and Sam’s are in awe.

“ _Man_ , you’re built.” says Sam, and he shakes his head while his eyes roll down Bucky’s figure. “You’re fucking fine.”

Bucky kicks his pants into the corner and winks at Sam, “Wait ‘till you see this guy take it all off. Come on doll.” he nods at Steve.

Steve gets a little red around the tips of his ears but he pulls his pants down. Bucky’s sure he’s being a tease, tugging it off slowly, looking up at them through those pretty dark lashes.

Bucky strokes his dick while he watches Steve peel the shirt off. And then he’s naked in all is glory, tall golden muscle bulging in all the right places and then some. His blonde hair glowing in the bedroom lights that hit him from behind. Bucky thinks he’s prettier than an angel.

Then there’s Sam, marveling at the art that is Steve Rogers when he himself is nothing short of a design by the gods themselves. In thought, Sam pulls his t-shirt off, drops his shorts without question.

He’s half mast, so is Steve, both still shiny at their tips.

“Come here.” Bucky says and holds his arms out to them. They fill the space easily, their huge bodies slotting in beside Bucky’s. Sam’s skin is warm where Bucky’s hand wraps around his back, his lips tasting like Steve when Bucky kisses him. It sets off a spark down his spine, that he can kiss one of them and taste them both there, feel them both and breathe them in.

His hand is in Steve’s neck and he draws him in for a kiss too, messy and wet and soft, careful in the way Steve always kisses. Then he turns to Sam, his mouth is harder than Steve’s and his tongue stronger and demanding. They way their bodies  move is the same though, hungry and impatient.

Their cocks rut against him again, naked skin on skin, leaving wet trails where they touch. Sam and Steve’s mouths find Bucky’s neck, a wet slide, one up one down. Maddening. He doesn’t know what to focus on so he just closes his eyes and lets the pleasure take over. He lets them take over.

The two of them back him up to the bed, and he’s surprised to see someone remembered to bring the lube upstairs. Sam’s got a hold of it, he slicks up his hand and glides it down Bucky’s shaft once before it slips down between his legs.

Bucky arches up when Sam brushes over his ass, dipping between his cheeks. Sam’s fingers are cold with the lube against his warm, sensitive hole. He twitches in anticipation, gets a little embarrassed at how easy it is for Sam to get this reaction from him.

Sam kisses him in the corner of his mouth then pulls him close and looks at him, “Gonna get you open yeah?”

Bucky nods, swallows, and then Sam adds, “And Steve’s gonna help me.”

Steve’s face glows when Bucky’s head snaps to him, he’s biting his lip until it turns white watching Sam press a finger inside.

“Oh my god, Buck. You have no idea… fuck, you’re beautiful. This is beautiful.” Steve cups Sam’s face and lets him kiss the inside of his palm before he takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks softly.

The bed creaks as Bucky shifts to accommodate Sam’s finger, he drops his legs open and lifts his hips slightly to make room, take it deeper.

“Come on big guy,” Sam says and makes space for Steve beside him so one of Bucky’s thighs are thrown over Sam’s lap and the other over Steve’s. Wide open.

Sam slicks Steve’s fingers up and guides his hand back to Bucky’s ass, shows him how to twist his hand so they both fit. Bucky thinks he’s going to pass out.

They both slide in and somehow he can feel the difference, he knows who’s who, he knows the one rushing is Steve, the one going slow and exploring is Sam. Steve’s finger is callus from working with his hands so often and drags along his rim rougher than Sam’s. Sam has soft hands and Bucky feels that too.

His body opens for them so easily, the two thick fingers driving into him at a joint pace now, stretching him open enough to take Sam’s cock. While Steve’s big, Sam’s got an inch or two on him in girth.

“Kiss him.’ Bucky says to Steve, “And add another finger.”

Sam shoots him a glare, eyebrow curving up.

Bucky lifts his head, gives them an amused quizzical look, “Please?”

“That’s better.” Sam says and obliges while he pulls Steve in for a kiss.

Bucky gasps, fists the sheets into his hands and forces himself to relax as Sam starts moving again after having slipped a third finger in. He’s impossibly full and feeling it all at once. Steve’s free hand rests assuring and warm on his hip and Sam cups his thigh while his other hand works his ass.

He watches them kiss, God it’s so hot. Steve’s flawless white skin against Sam’s beautiful dark tone is so mesmerizing to watch. Sam’s tongue dipping into Steve’s mouth sloppily, knowing their fingers are inside Bucky working achingly slow.

Steve follows with a fourth finger because he knows Bucky can take it, he knows that’s what he’s used to, but it’s the way they move just right at that moment, hitting him right in the jackpot. They pump harder, faster, leaving him gulping for air and flushed, then just before he feels like exploding they pull out and leave him empty.

Sam gets on him, kisses his neck. He’s hurried and needy now and only just manages to slip the condom on before he starts pushing into Bucky. He drops his head on Bucky’s shoulder, letting out a sharp, relieved breath that falls warm on Bucky’s skin.

He takes a moment to gather himself, “You are still _insanely_ tight.” he mumbles and pushes up on his elbows. “You okay?”

“So good.” Bucky grins and contracts his muscles, watches Sam’s face melt above him.

“Don’t do that. I’ll come I swear.”

He squeezes again and Sam groans but doesn’t move yet, “Isn’t that the point here? To come?”

“Not yet. Wanna enjoy this a little while longer.” he rubs his thumb over Bucky’s lips and whispers “Pretty.” and then starts rolling his hips into him. He’s slow and tentative, learning how Bucky’s body molds and moves for him.

Steve slides up to his side and slips a hand between them, giving Bucky’s cock some much needed attention. “Hey,” Steve grins and kisses him then leans up to kiss Sam.

“Bucky smiles, feels his eyes wrinkle in the corners, “Stevie… feels so good doll.”

“Yeah, it looks pretty good too.” Steve says, dipping his head down into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky gives Sam’s ass another firm squeeze, “Faster Sammy.” and his legs fall open further to frame Sam’s hips flush against his, deeper, making him moan.

Sam pushes up a bit and starts to really work it, faster like Bucky asked, but harder too. One hand settles firm beside his head the other runs up and down Bucky’s side, feeling him, kneading his skin when a thrust feels particularly good.

At his side, Steve ruts his dick against Bucky’s thigh lazily while he sucks softly at his earlobe, then his neck, then his clavicle. Steve had his cock in a loose grip too, giving him just enough to feel good but not enough to make him come again. Doesn’t stop him from dribbling pre-come all over his belly and Steve’s fingers.

“Can you-” Sam sucks in a deep breath, presses down on Bucky’s hip, “I’m gonna… can you grab my ass again?” he rambles off and his hips begin to slam in harder, skin slapping filthily.

Bucky wraps his legs around Sam’s middle, and grabs two palm fulls of Sam’s plump ass and digs his nails in, “Like this baby?” he rasps, squeezing tighter still.

“Oh… Jesus. Fuck!” Sam give two brutal thrusts holding Bucky hard enough to bruise and then he comes. Steve abandons Bucky’s dick to smooth over Sam’s back while he breathes through his orgasm and his muscles relax.

Sam pulls out and collapses, discards the condom and Steve pulls the sheet over him where he’s propped up against the headboard, panting.

Bucky gets up too and Steve sits beside Sam, “Come here.” he says slapping his thighs as he spreads them. Bucky crawls closer, leans sideways to kiss Sam thoroughly before he straddles Steve’s lap and sits down on his cock without much thought.

“Hey, you got a sweet ass baby blues.” Sam says pretty out of breath and flustered, light sheen of sweat covering his smooth skin.

Steve smacks his hands down on Bucky’s ass hard, “That he does,” he gives the cheeks another slap, “Now move, come on.”

“Make me.” Bucky smirks and only circles his ass around on Steve’s cock a few times, taunting him.

Steve’s hand flies up to Bucky’s neck, and he melts entirely when Steve’s long fingers wrap around his throat and start pressing, “Move.” Steve says again, voice serious but his eyes desperate and soft for Bucky.

“Well damn.” Sam says amazed next to them when Bucky begins to ride Steve, “I’m getting hard again.”

They both chuckle but it’s cut short with what Bucky’s doing with his hips. He meant to get Steve whining by rippling up and down like this but in addition to that he also hit his sweet spot just right and he’s not stopping now.

“Fuck, don’t stop baby. Come on, go faster.” Steve moans, grabbing Bucky’s hip with his free hand to coax on the movements, one hand still on his neck.

“Can’t really.” Bucky says breathlessly, but he tries, watches Sam’s hand move under the sheet.

Steve bounces Bucky on his thighs, squeezing around his throat, giving his ass a hard smack again, “I said faster.”

Bucky whines loud and hoarse, braces his hands on the headboard and speeds up until his thighs burn. He loves demanding Steve. If there’s one thing that gets him off it is Steve telling him what to do with those blue eyes electric in their sockets.

Sam’s kissing Steve now, their tongues messily tangling while Steve’s thumb rubs over Bucky’s Adams apple in circles. He can hear Steve making needy sounds into Sam’s mouth so he works it even faster but now his own orgasm is begging to be let out.

“Ste- _fuck, ah!_ Steve… Doll, you gonna give me the go ahead or what, hm?”

Steve pulls away from Sam, glares up at Bucky with no real heat.  “Sammy, get him for me?”

“Sure thing.” Sam says and wraps his fingers around Bucky and begins jerking him so right Bucky’s eyes roll back and he loses rhythm momentarily. Steve takes the opportunity to grab his hips with both hands, he keeps him still and starts slamming into him from below.

Bucky gasps for breath, holds the bed frame for purchase while Steve hits home relentlessly and Sam jerks as fast as Steve’s fucking him. His body is on fire inside and out, he’s quivering. He needs to come soon or things are going to start getting painful.

“Stevie please?”

“What?” Steve teases, gripping his hips tighter. He’s kind of breathless too, Bucky knows he’s won’t last too long.

“Let me come…” he says, tipping his head back while he tries staving it off as long as he can which he knows will make Steve very happy.

“Hmm.”

“Jeeeesus he’s leaking Steve. Look at this.” Sam says astounded beside them, still pumping his cock fast and rough.

Seconds away from it becoming too much Steve looks up at him, and in a low voice says, “Let go. Come for us Buck.”

The words are still warm on Steve’s tongue when Bucky’s comes, Sam stroking him through it, Steve whispering praises as he keeps fucking him.

He thinks it’s over and he can start trying to get his breath back when he feels Steve shoot off inside him and a second wave hits, leaving his body convulsing in Steve’s hold, cock twitching against Sam’s fingers.

He lets out a choked cry and Steve seals his big arms around him, “I’ve got you Buck. I got you.” he whispers, moving his hips just enough for them both to rock out their orgasms.

Sam’s hands sweep soothingly up and down his spine, tangling in his hair to scratch his scalp and help him through it.  Bucky breathes in Steve’s skin and focuses on Sam’s large, warm hands on him until he blacks out.

 

When he wakes up the next morning, basked in dim orange sunlight, he’s folded around Sam and Steve is spread out wide across the bed. He lifts his head to look at them both in this light, surreal and gorgeous and all his. Bucky’s in no rush to get up so he snuggles closer into Sam’s side and throws a leg over Steve’s waist, slowly drifting off again.

His heart is full, so impossibly full in a way he never thought it could be, his bed too. And he loves it. He loves them both.

 


End file.
